You and me, we have no faces
by delilanah
Summary: Kishens are domentate in the world, they rule. weapons and misters are put in arenas to fight to the death, the pair who wins gets the soul of the mister(the weapons eat it) the weapons slowly become kishens and there released but the misters are kept and given a new weapon to fight with, kishens will sell misters back and forth. soul is turned kishen and leaves maka behind (R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

You and me, we have no faces.

By delilanah.

AN: I don't own SoulEater or the song 'no ones there " by korn.

Summery: Kishens are domentate in the world, they rule. weapons and misters are put in arenas to fight to the death, the pair who wins gets the soul of the mister(the weapons eat it) the weapons slowly become kishens and there released but the misters are kept and given a new weapon to fight with, kishens will sell misters back and forth

CH 1: intro

_You and me we have no faces  
>Soon our lives will be erased<br>Do you think they will remember?  
>Or will we just be replaced?<em>

Maka's legs trembled, the cut on her leg bleeding all over her, her scythe covered in the blood of her opponent, the cut on her cheek bleeding down her face and neck. The boy she was fighting and a deep gash across the chest, he was trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working, his face growing paler and paler. "I-I'm so sorry" muttered Maka softly stumbling forward a little, her legs trembling more. The boy nodded and closed his eyes ready for the death blow. "KILL HIM!" yelled her scythe.

Maka let out a scream and swung the scythe cutting thru the boy, he dropped the sword and collapsed to the ground. A small blue orb flouted up as the arena burst into cheers, woops and yells. There was a flash of light and Maka's scythe turned into a man, he had spiked ghost white hair and pools of the blood he's spilt for eyes a wicked dagger toothed grin on his face, his red shirt and black leather coat covered in blood, his black skinny jeans ripped and torn. He grabbed the orb and held it up lifting his arms in triumph. The spectators roared and cheered at the pair. Maka's partner let out a roar of triumph while Maka sunk to her knees, watching her weapon eat the boys soul. She looked away, her weapon, Soul , was slowly being turned into a kishen, the raining species of the earth, once a weapon became a kishen (if they lived that long) where they released, leaving there partner, there mister, to rot in the hellhole of the arena, where they fought for there lives, while there former weapons watched them die.

Maka looked away from her weapon trying not to cry, it was unwise to show weakness in front of others, that kind of openness can get you killed or traded off. Maka was lifted to her feet by a kishen guard and pulled away, her weapon close behind. Maka was tossed into a cage with Soul as they normally where when they won a battle, a drink was pushed thru the bars, a healing elixir for Maka. She gulped it down and gagged at the awful taste. Soul leaned against the bars and held out an arm for his mister, who crawled over and nestled against him. "well done Maka" said the snowy haired man softly "we lived thru another fight, one more step to freedom" Maka shook her head "for you maybe, but I'm stuck here till I die, you know that Soul" she said softly. Soul frowned and hugged his mister gently "I will come back for you, I'm not going to let you die here" he said softly "I promise you" he said kissing her head gently and running his fingers thru her ash-blonde hair. She looked Into his blood red eyes and frowned. "Your mind will be gone, you'll come to the arena to watch me fight, you won't care about me anymore" Soul shook his head hard. " I will always care about you Maka, no matter what I become" he kissed her gently then pulled away and smiled " sleep, we have another battle tomorrow"

AN: tell me what you think of this! Hate it? Love it? Wanna talk about how adam lambert is an angel?


	2. Chapter 2

You and me, we have no faces.

By delilanah.

AN: I don't own SoulEater or the song 'no ones there " by korn.

* * *

><p>CH 2:<p>

_You and me, we have no faces  
>They don't see us anymore<br>Without love as they had promised  
>And no faith for what's in store<br>Oh, I wish that I could see?  
>How I wish that I could fly?<br>Far from things that hang above me  
>To a place where I can cry<br>_

* * *

><p>Maka slammed against the side of the arena with a gasp of pain. Soul let out a furious snarl. "kill them Maka!" Maka staggered to her feet, the girl she was fighting had a hammer looking thing In her hand and a smug look of victory on her face. Maka let out a furious screech and lunged forward, swinging her scythe and cutting the girls leg then dodged away from the girl. "I want her soul!" Soul snarled his face on the blade his eyes had a mad look to them. Maka glanced at him, she knew he was extremely close to becoming a kishen. "Soul?" she asked softly but he kept his eyes on the girl, who growled and swung at Maka who dodged and swiped, blood splattering the walls of the arena and Maka's legs as the girls headless body thumped to the floor. Soul became a man and grabbed the soul and lifted his arms with a roar as the arena cheered and yelled "Soul, don't eat the soul" Maka said softly putting a hand on his back "please" Her weapon snarled at her making her jump back slightly, he then ate the soul with a hungry growl.<p>

She looked away, she didn't want to lose anyone else in this damn arena. Crona had been killed already, ripped apart by a half kishen weapon , patty had died protecting kid and liz, Tsubaki was a kishen watching her from above. Maka felt a kishen guard grab her arm but she pushed him away slightly "I can walk by my self" she hissed softly. She looked at Soul who was grinning madly. She had lost so much since lord death had disappeared. Her friends had died, her father had been torn apart by a kishen as he tried to protect her. No one knows what happened to Blair. Many DWMA students had died, more where dieing everyday. " I won't stand for this anymore" Maka snarled softly clenching her fists. She looked over at her weapon who was being lead off in another direction. "wait a minute! SOUL!" she cried trying to run after him but a guard grabbed her. "my weapon, I need to get to him! SOUL!" she yelled trying to get away from the guard. Soul glanced back at her and sneered then turned back around. "your weapon is free, you will be given a new weapon in time" said the guard. "no! no no no no! I want my weapon! I want my soul! I need him!" she cried thrashing in the guards grip "SOUL!" she screamed desperately. "you promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" The guard hit her across the face to silence her. She slumped in the guards grip her shoulders shaking with unshed tears. She was dragged to her cage and thrown in, she lay on the floor, a hand brushed her back and she looked up to see the blue hair of Blackstar in the cage beside her, his new weapon a katana named koga, a rainbow haired boy peeing behind his mister. "Maka, where's soul?" B*s asked softly his eyes wide. Maka shook her head. "he's gone" she chocked out. B*s frowned and shook his head "kids gonna lose liz soon too" he said softly "poor guy is losing it" Maka nodded slowly then lay her head back down. "don't give up Maka, not while you have a God like m-"

"YOUR NOT A GOD B*S!" yelled Maka cutting him off "your just a man, so shut up about it!" She curled into a ball tears dripping onto the floor of her cage. "Maka" whispered a voice. The mister looked up again and saw Liz in a cage with kid "Maka I know how you feel, I lost patty" The pistol reached out her hand. Maka shifted slightly and grabbed liz's hand tightly " your going to get out of here, we all are. Lord death _will _come back, and we'll put those damn kishens back in there place, they'll pay for what they did to patty" snarled Liz. Maka nodded "every last one of them"

* * *

><p>AN: this was a very emotional chapter for me! I was crying half the time I typed it! THE FEELS! Im running out of lyrics from this song so im gonna do other lyrics I love :3 like im bringing sexy back! Lol but please review tell me the feels you have! Criticize me!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

You and me, we have no faces.

By delilanah.

AN: I don't own SoulEater or the song 'comatose' by Skillet

Enjoy yet another crappy chapter.

* * *

><p>CH 3:<p>

_I hate feeling like this  
>I'm so tired of trying to fight this<br>I'm asleep and all I dream of  
>Is waking to you!<em>

_Tell me that you will listen  
>Your touch is what I'm missing<br>And the more I hide I realize  
>I'm slowly losing you!<em>

It had been 3 years since Soul had abandoned Maka in the arena, she was 18 now, she had a new weapon, Bravery, who was 14, she had white hair streaked with an assortment of colors like, blue, purple, orange, red, and black. Her eyes where a deep peacock blue. A lot had happened since soul had left. Blackstar had kishinized 2 other weapons, the assassin was covered in scars, but he had gotten kinder, less pig headed and arrogant, he currently had a weapon named hunter, who was a lot like Tsubaki. Kid had lost Liz to the kishens and currently had a young pistol named tessy, who had bright orange hair, kid had a scar over his left eye. His love of symmetry had been beaten out of him by his kishen master when he refused to use tessy. He still had a love for symmetry but he kept it quite. Many had died here, and more would, mister after mister fell. Weapons died as well but not as often, they where more likely to become kishens then they where to die. Many misters, including Maka, Kid, and Blackstar, waited for there former weapons to save them as they promised, but none ever did. Maka gave up on Soul long ago, she knew he wouldn't come back for her, his mind was long gone. She'd seen Tsubaki and Liz in the crowd of watchers, but she never saw the white haired man she used to care so much for. Her current weapon Bravery, was so much like Soul, but Bravery refused to eat soul's, she was even a scythe like him.

Maka leaned against the bars of their cage, Bravery leaning against her mister. Maka had her eyes closed but the roar of the arena made her eyes shoot open. "poor Tommy" muttered Bravery, as a guard pulled a dead body and a girl, his weapon, wept. "your up Albarn" snarled a guard, opening the cage. Maka crawled out with Bravery following. "ready?" Maka asked sadly. Her weapon, who she adored, nodded, as they walked into the arena. A roar greeted them, they where one of the raining champions of the arena, never defeated. Maka looked at her opponent and her eyes widened. "Ox" she said softly. She had faced her fellow classmates before, and had won every time, she hated it, they did it on purpose.

Ox held a spear that wasn't haver his electric spear, Maka guessed he was probably in the crowd about to watch his former mister die. "im so sorry Ox" Maka said looking at him. He was covered in old scars. " I have nothing left to live for so lets get this over with!" Ox growled. "what about Kim?" "Kims dead!" Ox yelled. Maka frowned, she had liked the witch. "Bravery" she said holding out her arm. There was a flash of light and the girl turned into a white scythe with a golden blade, wisps of smoke with different colors curled off the scythe and it seamed to glow slightly. The scythe's light curled around Maka. Ox took a step back then brandished the spear and charged forward. Maka dodged him with grace and swung the heavenly scythe and him, he cried out as the blade cut his shoulder. He spun around and the spear tip caught Maka's arm, she hissed between clenched teeth. He swiped at her but she dodged away again. He jabbed at her feet, she povulated over Ox with Bravery kicking him in the back and making him face plant into the ground. Maka waited for him to get up, she never attacked a another human while they where down. Ox got up and wiped his face and glared at her "kill me damn it!" he yelled " I don't want to kill anymore!" Maka cringed and looked at the blood covered golden scythe. "I'm sorry Ox" she mumbled then swung the scythe and cut her former classmate in two.

Blood splattered half way up the wall and Maka turned away and gagged. Bravery became a human in a flash and put a hand on her mister's shoulder then grabbed the soul and put it in her pocket. Maka turned and looked up at the crowd of kishens. She saw Liz who had longer hair that swayed and long sharp nails, she also saw Tsubaki, her long ponytail was now a real tail that curled and thrashed as she cheered, her eyes larger then normal, her long nails digging into the chair in front of her. She sighed softly at the sight of her old friends cheering for the death of a former classmate. Maka felt her weapon tap her shoulder "Maka… it's him" said the scythe, pointing to the spiky ghost white haired man.

* * *

><p>AN: well there you go! enjoy those feels :3 burns don't it? Your pain brings me joy and inspiration…jk I love the people who read my crappy stuff. Please review and tell me what you think…O.O details…..I needs your every thought…..even if you where thinking about that one guys ass tell me about that fiiine ass :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

You and me, we have no faces.

By delilanah.

AN: I don't own SoulEater or the song ' phenomenon' by Thousand Foot Krutch

* * *

><p>CH 4:<p>

_**If you like us, calling all riders  
>Roll up beside us, no place to hide us<br>All freedom fighters, let's unite us  
>Switch on your nitrous and let's go!<strong>_

_**Destination for navigation  
>Man up your stations, feel the sensation<br>Surround invasion with communication  
>Move quick, we might avoid contamination<strong>_

_**Down, here comes the sound  
>Everyone pound your feet<br>To this phenomenon!  
>Now let's make it loud<br>Let me show 'em all how  
>You move to this phenomenon!<strong>_

Maka starred at him, it was Soul, but he was different, he had the same wicked grin but where his canines where, there where long fangs, his eyes, the color of the blood he spilt where pupiless. He had a pair of white bats wings and a long white tail with a barbed end. "Soul" Maka breathed, her hands shaking. Bravery grabbed her meisters hand and looked at the man who had abandoned her meister. Maka watched Soul point to her then say something to another kishen and sneer "Soul" she said again her eyes swimming with tears. "don't cry Maka, not yet" hissed Bravery, squeezing her meisters hand gently "come on" she tugged her gently and lead her out of the arena and to their cage. Maka crawled in and leaned against the bars, her body shaking. "Maka?" asked Bravery asked softly putting a hand on her meister's shoulder. "Maka are you ok?". Maka shook her head and pulled the girl close into a tight hug. "Soul…I knew he'd come to watch….I knew" she chocked out.

"you saw Soul?" asked Blackstar, looking at the ash-blonde. She nodded " he looked so different" she said softly. B*s reached a bandaged arm for his friend, Maka reached her hand out and took his. "I hate it Blackstar" she said. "we've lost them, when lord death comes back…we have to kill them" she said looking at the assassin sadly. "I know" B*s said softly. "I couldn't kill Tsubaki". "I couldn't kill Soul". Blackstar tightened his grip slightly "don't worry Maka, we'll get thru this"

"Albarn!" growled a guard and the two meisters let go of each other. "what?". she asked "I've done my battle for the day". The guard sneered " you have a new master" Maka blinked and looked at B*s and Kid, she then looked at the guard "who?".

The guard moved to the side, and Maka scooted to the back of the cage, the face that met her terrified her. It was Soul. He knelt down and sneered "hello Maka" he growled, his tail twitching, his blood red pupiless eyes burning into her. "your mine now" he said and glanced at Bravery, who growled at the kishen and moved in front of her meister. "you and your…..my replacement" he growled. The guard opened the cage and pulled the girls out. Soul grabbed Maka and Bravery by the arm. Maka glanced back and saw B*s and kid waving her good bye, she waved back "good bye" she whispered then glanced at Soul, she used to love the man who's face the kishen wore. Why was he here? He wasn't saving her, she knew that much. "im taking you to my place, then in a few days your going to the national arena, your one of the greatest fighters out there, you created a death scythe" he glanced back at her "you will win, if you don't, I'll eat your weapons soul". Maka glanced at Bravery, she would not let her former weapon eat her current one.

* * *

><p>AN: that was an awful chapter! i dont blame you if you stopped reading halfway! it was a really bad chapter! but anyway, tell me your thoughts~~!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

By: Delilanah

AN: im sosososososososo sorry! I haven't updated in ages! Ive been so busy! :P please forgive me! Have an extra long chapter :3 HAPPY THNAKSGIVING!

I don't own soul eater(I wish) or the song 'when she loved me' from toy story 2

INPORTANT!: if any one makes fan art of my stories! Please tell me so I can give you a shout out! I like fan art :3

* * *

><p>CH: 5<p>

_**When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
>Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart<br>And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
>And when she was happy, so was i, when she loved me.<strong>_

**_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all_**  
><strong><em>Just she and I together, like it was meant to be<em>**  
><strong><em>And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her<em>**  
><strong><em>And I knew that she loved me<em>**

* * *

><p>Maka sat next to Bravery, the two girls holding each others hands tightly, they sat in the back of Soul's black expensive car. "Maka….." whispered her weapon softly. "Maka are you ok?" Maka's eyes where wide and swimming in tears. "I'm fine." she whispered softly, her hands shaking in the other girls grip. Soul glanced back. "we'll be there in a little while." his crimson eyes softened slightly at the sight of his former miester "get some sleep…Maka." he said softly. Maka flinched slightly and glanced at Soul 'no! not Soul! Soul is gone! This monster wears his face that's all!' she thought, looking away from him. Her weapon leaned on her and closed her eyes. Maka leaned back and sighed softly then closed her eyes. She dreamed that she was sitting in the old apartment that her and Soul used to share when lord death was still around. Soul was sitting next to her, but he looked like his kishen form. Blair stood beside them, a blank stair on her face. "what's wrong bookworm?" asked Soul, his pupilless eyes staring into her very soul. "scared of a little kishen?" he sneered. Maka shook her head "I'm…I'm scared Soul…I'm so scared, I'm scared that…that I'm going to lose you." she whispered looking to where blair was, her face had a dead expression, her body limp, a trickle of blood running down her mouth. "Don't worry Maka." said Soul coldly. Maka turned to look at him and tried to move away but couldn't. He was covered in blood, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. He put a hand on her cheek and rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb. "you'll never get rid of me, I will haunt you till the day you die, Maka Albarn." he said leaning in close to her, his lips brushing her. "you love me don't you? you'll never beable to let me go." he breathed.<p>

Maka woke with a start. "Maka?" asked Bravery softly. " are you ok?" The miester nodded. "well…..we're here." Maka got out of the car and looked at the large house before her. "hurry up." said Soul, making Maka jump slightly. Soul opened the door and walked inside the house, the girls following him. Maka looked around. . It was large and open with dark blue walls and black furnisher and dark carpet and wood floors. Soul glanced at them. " come on." he said and lead them up the stairs. "replacement." he said and pointed to a door " your in there. Maka…your in there." he pointed to the door across the hall. "you can't separate us!" Bravery hissed. Soul let out a low growl. " do as your told girl, or things will get very bad very fast." Maka touched her weapons arm. "its alright, I'll be across the hall." she said softly, glancing at Soul. Her weapon grimaced and hugged her miester quickly then walked into her room. "there's fresh clothes." Soul called after her then glanced at Maka and reached for her. Maka moved away, her eyes starring at the wall, she then turned and walked into her room and closed the door. The walls where a dark forest green color, the bed was brown with black sheets. She walked to the bed and fell onto it. "why?" she asked her self softly. "why now?" she got up and pulled open the closet and pulled out some pajama's and put them on. She ran her fingers thru her hair and mumbled softly to herself. The door opened with a soft squeak and closed with a click. "Bravery?" she asked softly and turned then scooted away quickly. Soul leaned against the door, his arms crossed, his tail twitching slightly, his eyes boring into her. "why do act so scared around me?" he asked softly, he walked towards her, making her back away more. "Maka, I'm still Soul, I'm still me." he said reaching towards her. "your not Soul! You wear his face, that's all!" she said shaking her head. "Maka, please." he said in a pleading voice. "I still have my mind, please, just….just me prove it to you." Maka backed away more, her back pressing against the wall, her body shaking. Soul stepped closer and put his hands on either side of her arms and put his knee between her legs. "I've missed you." he whispered softly. Maka turned her head away and closed her eyes tight. "Maka.." he breathed in her ear, making her shiver. He grabbed her chin and forced her head to face him. Her green eyes opened and tears fell down her face. Soul put a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away. "please don't cry." he whispered softly, putting his face close to hers. "it hurts to see you cry." She tried to hold back her tears but couldn't, they just kept falling. "god I've missed you so fucking much." he hissed softly, his lips brushing hers. She closed her eyes again, her whole body shaking. Soul ran his fingers thru her hair. " do you still love me Maka?" he asked softly. "do you still love me like I love you?" Maka opened her eyes and looking into his. "I-I don't know" she breathed softly. The white haired kishen let out a soft hum then pressed his lips to Maka's. Maka's hands jumped to his chest. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it, pulling her close to him. Her eyes got wide and she gave him a hard shove. "DON'T!" she yelled, covering her mouth with one hand, the other wrapped around her stomach, tears streamed down her face and she choked back a sob, her whole body trembling. "Maka.." Soul said reaching for her, but she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. "j-just l-leave me alone, Soul." she sobbed. He stood their for a moment then turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Maka: wtf?! Why am I a pussy?!<p>

Soul: cause you have one ;)

Maka: I will neuter you

Soul: please nu!

Me: -_- lets not neuter soul…he's to hot for that.

Anyways! Hope you liked that chapter! Please tell me what you think! If you have any questions please ask them! If you want to talk about other stuff, lets talk about other stuff!


	6. Chapter 6

By: delilanah

AN: Here you go! Have a feelsy chapter :3 I don't own soul eater or ' Haunted' by evanescence.

* * *

><p>CH: 6<p>

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
>Still can't find what keeps me here<br>When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
>I know you're still there<strong>_

**_Watching me, wanting me_**  
><strong><em>I can feel you pull me down<em>**  
><strong><em>Fearing you, loving you<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't let you pull me down<em>**

**_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive_**  
><strong><em>Your heart pounding in my head<em>**

**_Watching me, wanting me_**  
><strong><em>I can feel you pull me down<em>**  
><strong><em>Saving me, raping me, watching me<em>**

_**Watching me, wanting me  
>I can feel you pull me down<br>Fearing you... loving you  
>I won't let you pull me down<strong>_

Soul leaned against the wall outside his old meister's room. He ran his fingers thru his hair and sighed. "Maka…I'm still me…I promise…" he said, banging the back of his head against the wall. His heart hurt, the person he loved most more then anyone , didn't love him back anymore, or she was to scared to. He turned and punched the wall, denting it slightly. After everything he's done for her! " I loved her! I protected her! I kept her alive! I saved her! And this is how she repays me?!" he asked out loud. "you also left her.." said a soft voice behind him. He turned to see the girl with the peacock blue eyes, the replacement . "what?" he asked softly. "you left her in that hell hole…you abandoned her in the arena!" she snarled clenching her fists. "but I stayed with her! I only ate 1 soul! I've been the one to protect her! Not you! You left her!" she yelled. Soul snarled. "shut your fucking mouth! You don't know anything!" he snarled. "you bought her to fight in the national arena! Your forcing her back into the place that tore her apart!" Bravery said angrily. " I said shut up!" soul yelled and pushed past her.

Xxxx

Maka curled up in bed and closed her eyes, tears running down her face. "Soul.." she whispered softly. She lay there for what felt like hours till she finally fell asleep.

_*dream*_

Maka was standing in the arena, the stench of blood all around her. She looked up at the spectators who where whooping and cheering, but there was no sound. She looked down at her clothes and blinked in surprise. She was wearing something she thought she'd never wear again, her red plaid skirt, her yellow vest and green tie, and her black long coat, her hair was even in pigtails. She turned quickly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and came face to face with Kishen Soul. "Maka.." he said softly, his pupiless eyes where soft and had the same loving look they had, had when he had come into her room. "Soul.." she said softly back. He reached for her but she backed away. "Maka… I'm still me, I still love you." he said. Then the scene changed and they where in the old apartment. Soul had her in his lap, his arms wrapped gently around her waist. "I'm sorry Maka." he breathed. "I promise I won't leave you again. I love you so much." he looked at her, his pure red eyes watering slightly. " I will always love you." Maka looked away her own eyes swimming with tears. She had been abandoned, lonely and forgotten, she thought he would never look her way again. Now he was holding her, just like he used to, like he loved her, _when_ he loved her. "I'm sorry Maka, please believe me. I'm still me, I have my mind." he said nuzzling his face into her shoulder lovingly. "Maka….Maka…MAKA!"

*_reality_*

Maka jerked awake and shot up to see her weapon Bravery. "Bravery.." she mumbled rubbing her eyes. "that _thing_ wants you, it's down stairs." she said angrily. The meister got up and stretched then headed down stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: well there you go! Do you think I should send maka and bravery to the national arena or no? please tell me all you thoughts!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

By: delilanah

AN: sorry I didn't update earlier! I didn't know what to do! I had writers block! Hell I still do! So if you have any ideas, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, tell me…. -_- thank you…

I don't own soul eater or ' My Immortal ' by evanescence.

IMPORTANT!: if any one makes fan art of my stories! Please tell me so I can give you a shout out! I like fan art :3 (*cough* and so I can fan girl over you))

* * *

><p>CH 7:<p>

_(maka)_

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish you would just leave**_

'_**Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds wont seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just to real**_

_**There's just to much that time can not erase**_

_(soul)_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years **_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_(maka)_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face - it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice - it chased away all the sanity in me **_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just to real**_

_**There's just to much that time can not erase**_

Maka walked down the stairs to where soul was. He sat on one of the dark couches, his pure red eyes glazed over slightly, as if he was in deep thought, his hair a little messy. She coughed softly and he blinked, turning his head to look at her, he then got up and walked towards her but stopped when she took a small step back. "Maka.." he sighed softly with a pained look on his face. "Maka, please, I'm me…" he said softly, raising a hand to touch her arm.

" stay away from her!" Bravery hissed from behind them. Soul clenched his fists and turned quickly. "mind your own fucking business!" he snarled. "Soul, she's just trying to protect me!" Maka said. "she doesn't need to! I'm here to protect you, just like I always have!" Soul said, glancing back at her. Bravery laughed coldly. " 'just like I always have' what bull shit! You left her! You abandoned her in that damn arena to rot! I've been protecting her not you! That's what weapons do, they protect their meisters! They don't leave them like you did!" Bravery yelled. Soul let out a snarl and slammed the heavenly scythe against the wall. "I did protect her! I almost died for her on multiple accounts! I have the fucking scar to prove it! You have no idea what it means to be a weapon! You've only ever killed humans, you're blade has never ripped through a kishen! You've never tasted a kishen soul!" he yelled in her face. Bravery's arm became the golden blade and pressed it to Soul's throat. " I sure as hell would love to!" she snarled. Soul bared his fangs and his white leathery wings extended threateningly, his white tail thrashing. "do it I dare you! I will rip you apart before you can even cause a scratch on me."

Maka rushed forward and grabbed Soul's arm. "no! please don't! Soul, please!" she begged tugging his arm. The white haired kishen looked at the ash-blonde and let go of Bravery to wrap his arms around Maka's tiny frame gently. The meister stiffened, her eyes wide with fear. Her mind flashed back to the dream she had just had. Her sitting in Soul's lap, Soul holding her gently and telling her that he loved her and that he still had his mind, that loving look he had, the same look he had now. "S-Soul.." she breathed, tears running down her face. Soul nuzzled his face into her neck lovingly. "Maka, my sweet meister." he said softly, holding her closer to him. He lifted his head and looked at her, his red eyes where warm and loving, but also full of sadness and guilt. "I'm so sorry Maka, the only reason I didn't come get you earlier is because I had to get money to buy you, meister weapon pairs are expensive, if they weren't I would have come back the minute I left, I'm so sorry." he said, putting a hand on her cheek gently.

She flinched slightly but nodded and stepped away from him, causing him to get a hurt look. Bravery rushed forward and hugged her meister, whispering softly to her and glaring the white haired kishen, who bared his fangs at her again. "Tell me _Soul_." Bravery hissed. "if you still love Maka ever so much, are you still going to send us to the national arena?"

* * *

><p>AN: well there's your chapter! Why do I make these things so damn short? I look at other peoples work with like 2,000 words per chapter and im like DAYMN! Im freaking awful at descriptions! And I tend to jump ahead to the exciting stuff…I hate the boring parts…..*sigh* bad me! Bad! *smacks cheek* ow…. Anyways! Tell me what you think and all that good stuff. And again, I have writers block! So if you have any ideas, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, tell me! Because I'm stuck!<p> 


End file.
